Lavon and Didi
The relationship between Lavon Hayes and Didi Ruano. Season One Lavon and Didi hit it off at their very first meeting, when Lavon dropped by the medical practice to see Zoe. Didi was instantly smitten, asking Zoe whether or not Lavon was seeing anyone. However, after learning from Zoe that Didi was interested, Lavon 's nerves got the best of him, and he struggled to even talk to her. He sought Wade s advice for help with his situation, but ultimately it was Shelley 's advice that came through for him. At Shelley 's suggestion, Lavon sent a very excited Didi flowers as a gesture. Finally gathering the courage to ask Didi out, Lavon was stunned to hear the recently-arrived Didi would soon be moving to Montgomery , because Lemon Breeland had found her a better-paying job there. Lavon , with George 's help, managed to find Didi work at George 's practice in Bluebell , and she was able to stay. Despite this, the pair had only one unfortunate date at Fancie's during which Lavon (in an attempt to get to his old flame, Lemon) tossed around the idea of soul mates, and joked about having a double wedding with Lemon and George , after which Didi made it clear she had little interest in seeing Lavon again. Later, when Lavon apologized and attempted to befriend Didi , she responded with "Friends? How can I be your friend when I know you want to marry me?" (Hell's Belles'). ''Her belief that Lavon was genuinely in love with her, and meant every word that he'd said during their disastrous date at Fancie's led to a great deal of difficulty for Lavon - every woman in Bluebell refused to date him either because they were friends with Didi, or because they'd heard he was in love with her. Without success, he attempted to convince her that he wasn't in love with her, but Didi was't buying any of it. Ultimately, Lavon approached Didi to apologize, and confessed that his behavior on their first date was a result of having too much to drink and being slightly overzeaous at trying to get over someone, and asked her to set things right with the women in town so he could date again. To this, Didi responded that if Lavon ''"wasn't all Looney Tunes", she wanted to go out with him herself (Hell's Belles), and the pair began a relationship. After asking Didi to be his date to the annual Sweetie Pie Dance, the couple encountered another bump in the road when Lavon saw Didi with another man- a man who turned out to be an ex-boyfriend of Didi's, Al O'Grady , who had followed her from Georgia. Lavon's jealousy gets the best of him, after which he has to admit to Didi, without revealing Lemon's identity, that he'd been hurt by someone before who chose a past relationship over him and apologized. Didi easily forgave him, and assured Lavon that Al was a part of her past. After this conversation, the two took the next step in their relationship and slept together. However, it was also the night of the Sweetie Pie Dance that Didi discovered a photograph of Lemon Breeland hidden under Lavon's desk. She quickly comes up with an excuse and makes a hasty exit, leaving behind a very confused Lavon, who asks Zoe to investigate for him, and find out why Didi has suddenly started avoiding him. This led to Zoe's discovery of Lavon and Lemon's affair, but out of loyalty to Lavon, Zoe convinced Didi that the photograph really meant nothing. Soon, Didi frets about a new hurdle in she and Lavon's relationship- meeting Lavon's parents. However, the situation turns out far differently than either Didi or Lavon expected when Ernie and Caroline Hayes announce they're getting a divorce. Shocked, and determined, Didi, Lavon and Wade join forces to get Ernie and Caroline back together. However, in the midst of their efforts, Lavon reveals to his mother, Caroline, that he doesn't necessarily believe in true love, telling her that ''"In real life, you don't always get to be with the one who makes your heart pound or your knees weak. No, real life is about being with a person you can make a life with. Someone who's attainable, someone you have something in common with...like bowling. True love? True love is a fantasy" (Snowflakes & Soulmates). Not long after, Lavon's parents reconcile and Lavon's faith in love is a little restored, and he re-evaluates his relationship with Didi, after which he makes the decision to end things with her, and says goodbye. Didi, not expecting this result of the Hayes' reunion, was extremely upset and returned to Georgia. Quotes Didi Ruano: "Friends? How can I be your friend when I know you want to marry me?" (Hell's Belles) ---- Didi Ruano: "If you're not all Looney Tunes, then I want to go out with you myself." (Hell's Belles) ---- Didi Ruano: "There's a paper in it- that's not very hygienic. Better take this to the health board." Lavon Hayes: "Didi, I think that paper might be a note. You might want to read it." (Sweetie Pies & Sweaty Palms) ---- Didi Ruano:"Weird. Agnes asked me to be her sweetie?" Lavon Hayes: "No, Lavon Hayes is asking you to be his sweetie pie for the dance!" Didi Ruano: "Well, how am I going to break the news to Agnes?" (Sweetie Pies & Sweaty Palms) Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Strained Relationships